losing t.k.
by matts girl
Summary: bassicaly about matt long his little bro


Losing T.K  
  
1 By: Lauren Adgers  
  
  
  
It happened when the digi-destoned were fighting Myotismon. How and when it happened was unknown to Matt at the time. He and Metal Garurumon were fighting Demidevimon when an anguished scream was heard from T.K. Matt turned and screamed "T.K.!" and he and the digi-destoned ran toward T.K. The next few minuets were a blur to Matt; he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sora say, "He's gone." Matt's mind ran wild "no! This can't happen!" When he finally came to his senses he saw his little brother lying there lifeless and motionless as a stone. Matt stood there for a few minuets before he started to run, to where neither he nor his friends knew. Matt soon found himself standing at the edge of a beautiful lagoon. Then he yelled "Why! Why did you have to take him away from me! Suddenly he broke down sobbing "why, why, why" he muttered to himself. After he had finished crying he sat down and played a sad tune on his harmonica.  
  
  
  
"Matt?" he heard a male voice say. Matt got up quickly and spun around, and he came face to face with his best friend Tai. "Are you alright Matt? You seem upset." Matt then muttered "Why don't you just leave me alone Tai, I don't need or want your help." "I want to help you though" Tai said slowly, then he added "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." "You really want to know Tai!" Matt screamed, then he continued "I'll tell you what's wrong, my little brothers dead Tai!" Matt sobbed "My brother is dead!" Matt turned away from Tai "I'm sorry Matt, I didn't know" Tai replied softly. Matt turned to face his friend "No, Tai, I'm the one who should be sorry" Matt paused then continued "You had no idea what I had been though" "I'm sorry Tai," Matt said. "Let's go back to the others Matt," Tai said. "Ok Tai," he replied. Tai thought that Matt would be ok they gave him time, but was Tai ever wrong!  
  
  
  
Instead of getting over T.K.'S death Matt went into even deeper grief. He ate very little and slept very little. When he wasn't doing those things he was playing sad tunes on his harmonica. I then decided to talk with him some more about the way he felt. I peeked around from the tree that I was hiding behind and saw something that shocked me. Matt had taken off his gloves! I then saw why he always wore the gloves; there were long crimson red scars on both his hands and wrists. I was curious to know why he hid the scars from us, so I waited till he had slipped the gloves back over his hands to come out from behind the tree. Mat turned around and saw Tai standing there. "Matt why do hide those scars on your hands?" Matt sighed " Well I guess it's now or never, I might never have the courage to tell you again so I guess this is a good time as any to tell you," Matt then told me about his past when he was younger. "I never knew," Tai said. "Now you know" Matt replied. Eventually Tai thought Matt had gotten over his brother's death, but he would never forget what happened a few days later. It was a day like any other day in the digital world. Earlier that mourning Matt had seemed sadder than Tai had ever seen him. Sora came up to Tai and asked him if he had seen Matt that mourning "Sorry I haven't" Tai replied. After a couple hours Tai went looking for Matt. After hours of searching he gave up, but before he did he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt I just want to you to know you're my best friend, so don't do any thing you'll regret later, but whatever mess you get into or however sad your feeling don't forget I'm here for you always" Tai said. A couple minuets later Matt came out from hiding and said "Tai before you said that I was about to kill myself, but you let me know that someone does care about me and what I do thanks for being there for me" Matt said softly as tears ran from his eyes. Tai then asked Matt "Why would you want to die" Tai asked, He was crying too. " I made a promise to myself that I would always be there for T.K. no matter what" Matt sobbed. "But you weren't, were you" Tai finished for him. " T.K. was my reason for living Tai, There was so much pain and agony in my life that I decided life wasn't worth living if T.K ever died" Matt sobbed " I thought it was my fault that T.K. had died" Matt said. "Lets never fight again Matt" Tai said though his tears. Matt nodded in agreement; together they sat down and talked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: So, How'd you like it, It's the 1 fan fiction I've sent in. If you have any Questions or comments please send all replies to lipaja007@hotmail.com  
  
P.S. All negative or putdown e-mails that are received will be erased! You have been warned. 


End file.
